


Nightmares

by lemonchase



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, POV Morty Smith, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, mentions of Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonchase/pseuds/lemonchase
Summary: Morty is fourteen, damn it! He shouldn’t have to climb into his grandfather’s bed just because he had a stupid nightmare.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Nightmares

Morty’s hand lies on the doorknob, but he can’t bring himself to push it down. It’s far from the first time that he finds himself in front of Rick’s room in the middle of the night. It usually happens about once or twice per week. But it still feels beyond embarrassing. He’s _fourteen_ , damn it! He shouldn’t have to climb into his grandfather’s bed just because he had a stupid nightmare.

But he knows he doesn’t have a choice in the matter. He won’t be able to fall asleep if he stays in his room, and he _hates_ being sleep-deprived. He notices that the hand on the doorknob is shaking. Morty grimaces and looks away.

_This is ridiculous. Rick is probably either shit-faced or high. Maybe even both. And even if he isn’t and I wake him up, he won’t do much more than roll his eyes._

Rick knows it’s not a good idea to turn him away when he’s like this. He did it a couple of times, and none of them ended well. As Rick would say, a Morty who has to force himself to keep his eyes open is even more useless than one who doesn’t.

 _This is a waste of time. Just get it over with._ Morty takes a deep breath and opens the door. The smell of alcohol is so familiar at this point that he almost doesn’t notice it.

Morty frowns. Rick isn’t awake, just as he thought, but he is _lying on his back_. Morty closes the door behind him and walks to the bed. After taking a short look at Rick’s fortunately vomit-free face, he polls at his grandfather’s arms until he lies on his side. Rick, as always, shows no sign of waking up. Morty shakes his head. Since that one time Rick almost died, choking on his own vomit, Morty can’t help but interfere when he sees him lying on his back.

After he took care of that, Morty sighs and lies down next to Rick. It doesn’t take long until his muscles relax, and he can close his eyes without being scared to death.

Sometimes he wonders why Rick has such a soothing influence on him. It’s a bit paradoxical since Rick is responsible for most of these nightmares, yet he is the only one who can make them go away. Maybe it’s because Rick is so messed-up that Morty kind of feels like a normal person compared to him. Maybe it’s knowing that Rick won’t let anyone kill or permanently harm him. He would have to look for a new Morty if that happens, after all.

Morty shakes his head. He doesn’t want to think about that right now. He wants to sleep. Suppressing a yawn, Morty puts his smartphone on Rick’s nightstand. It will wake him up in about three hours so that he can sneak back to his room. He doesn’t want the rest of the family to find out how bad his nightmares really are.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noticed, I'm not a native speaker. Feel free to correct mistakes of any kind in the comments.


End file.
